This invention relates to the field of the furniture industry. It concerns a moving table flap that can be integrated into the work surface of a table. In the closed position the upper side of the table flap is flush with the work surface of the table, while in the open position the table flap allows the use of a device attached to its underside for connecting various electric appliances and communication facilities.
Today""s workplace incorporates many kinds of electrical devices, most notably computers and communication facilities. For instance, many computers may be networked together. Furthermore, they may be connected to printers, remote storage devices, video interfaces, etc., which increase productivity and communicative capacity in the workplace.
All such devices require electric power and/or communication cables. In a permanent workplace power supply and interface cabling can be installed and bundled, but this tends to be unsightly, or there may not be enough space available.
In temporary workplacesxe2x80x94mainly used by different people and in which portable devices (e.g. laptop computers) are used as wellxe2x80x94the situation is worsened by the fact that connecting such devices to power supply and interface cables is cumbersome and time consuming in most cases.
Recessing receptacles directly into the work surface of a table has recently become common. The cabling is connected to such receptacles perpendicular to the work surface. To reach them, users often have to lean uncomfortably over the table. Another existing method consists of providing table work surfaces with openings through which electric receptacles can be pulled out vertically. After the cables have been connected, such receptacles protrude into the workspace and can be intrusive.
In order to overcome these disadvantages U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,071 suggested an electrical receptacle adapted to be recessed into a work surface. This receptacle comprises a concealed compartment containing electrical ports for connection to communication devices and power supply, and an exposed easily accessible compartment for connecting cables to the respective ports through the work surface of the table. Cables can be connected beneficially to the electrical ports at an angle of approximately 45 degrees, thus ensuring easy use of the said receptacle. Furthermore, this patent suggested the use of a longitudinally hinged cover plate. In the closed position the cover plate is substantially flush with the work surface of the table. The cover plate is opened whenever a connection of the computer and/or communication devices needs to be removed or established. The cover plate rotates about its longitudinal side on which the hinge is assembled. In the open position, however, the cover plate protrudes in a disadvantageous way, egressing completely above the work surface.
The invention is an attempt to avoid the above-mentioned disadvantages of the familiar state of the art. It is based on the task of developing a table flap for a table, which can easily be opened and closed, which is flush with the work surface of the table in the closed position. In the open position, it should permit unproblematic use of the electrical receptacle attached to its underside, as well as avoiding protruding of the table flap into the working space above the work surface of the table.
Based on the invention, this is accomplished on a table flap according to the preamble of Patent claim 1 in that the table flap in the open position can be both inclined and recessed at the same time.
The benefits of the invention consist in the fact that in the open position the table flap does not protrude into the working space above the work surface of the table, thus causing no inconvenience. Simultaneous inclination and recessing of the table flap allows easy operation of the electrical receptacle attached to its underside.
It is useful when a side guide is arranged at each side of the underside of the table flap, each side guide being provided with two guide webs, which can move along horizontal and substantially vertical guide slots. The latter are fixed in the holding elements that are attached underneath the work surface of the table.
Furthermore, it is useful when the horizontal guide slots are parallel to the work surface of the table, and the substantially vertical guide slots are arched. It is also useful when the table flap is connected to a compression spring by means of a kinematic constraint, via one of the guide webs moving in the arched guide slot. This allows easy and precise opening and closing of the table flap.
Finally, it is useful when the device for connecting various electric appliances and communication facilities is a receptacle, which can be installed in a clamp underneath the work surface of the table, and can be exchanged easily if necessary. This way office equipment can be rearranged promptly according to the specific conditions. The same can be achieved by attaching the device for connecting various electric appliances and communication facilities underneath the work surface of the table with a fixing screw. In this case, the device can easily be exchanged by loosening the fixing screw, and no clamp will therefore be needed.
The table flap is beneficially equipped with a relief. On the one hand, this allows easy opening of the table flap in that the user reaches into this opening causing the table flap to recess and to incline by pushing it. On the other hand, this provides enough space for the connecting cables to pass through when the table flap is in the closed position.